As The World Ends
by JunseiIX
Summary: Everything started off as a normal day for the students at Serdin Academy. Little did they know that on this day, the people they called friends would arise as the dead. This was the day the world came to an end.


**Aw man it's a zombie/infection fic. Decided to do one, since I didn't see any others like this for GC just yet. :3 First GC story though, tried to get everything right.**

**Disclaimer: Grand Chase and its characters are owned by KoG. I own nothing in this story, only the ideas I write down. D:**

**Rating: T (may go up later, depending)**

**Anyway, enjoy~! **

**

* * *

**

It was all a completely normal day, just like any other. Classes went on with their usual activities as students rushed around the campus to get to their destinations, idly conversing with their classmates as they passed in the hallways. Yes, today was completely normal for the students at Serdin Academy.

Little did all of us know, though, that today would be the day that changed everything. Not only our lives, but the entire world would change and fall into ruin. Today... is the day we lost everything precious to us.

The day the world came to an end.

* * *

A harsh wind blew through the school grounds; disturbing the once still trees and making them roll back in forth with gentle motions. Leaves fell from the moving branches and floated through the air; giving the school of Serdin Academy a serene, welcoming look.

Three of the students stood in silence on the roof of the school, leaning against the metal railing that was implemented for their own safety to keep someone from falling to their death. The eldest boy sighed as he crossed his arms over the railing and looked down below, watching the other students roam about to get to their destinations. Had it not been for the purple headband in his spiky black hair, it would have been blown about; making it even messier than it was previously.

"Sieghart, are you okay?" The girl standing beside him called, holding her hand up to her head to keep her purple hair in place, "You look like something is bothering you."

Sieghart turned his head a moment after he had registered her voice and snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm fine Arme, just relaxing a little. Miss Elena said that we'll be running the track for P.E soon after all. Gotta make sure I'm nice and ready for it."

Arme laughed and rolled her eyes. She knew how much Sieghart dreaded P.E. He never did like to exert himself or use too much of his energy. Whenever Sieghart wasn't around his friends, he was usually asleep; even in the classrooms during class. He was constantly being scolded by the teachers, and his grades weren't all that good seeing as he always missed his classes due to either skipping or sleeping away during them.

"You're such a lazy bum. Yet, you wonder why you have low grades." The other boy with white hair smirked, nonchalantly sipping at the soda he held within his right hand. "A little running won't hurt you, you know."

"Lass!" Arme warned, wagging her finger to silence him. Sieghart was quick to anger, and Lass was on his way to getting a fist to the face. "Watch your tongue, mister."

Lass only laughed and nodded. Arme and he were dating, and they had been for several months. Arme was always hanging around him if only to keep him in line and scold him when his attitude got out of hand. Lass wasn't particularly known for having the most docile attitude in the world. In fact, Lass had a bad tendancy to frequently get into fights; though, he didn't seem to mind it much.

"Whatever." Sieghart huffed, looking down at the main courtyard of the school and seeing three people standing around the large fountain. Two of them, a boy and a girl, seemed to be arguing. He watched silently as the girl made drastic hand motions and gestures, getting up into the boy's face. Sieghart could tell she was a lot angrier than he was; he was barely even moving. "Geez, I wonder what her problem is."

Arme and Lass payed him no mind. They were merely talking back and forth to one another. Sieghart didn't peel his silver eyes away from the argument happening down below. He couldn't make out what they were saying due to them being so far away, but he knew it was a rather harsh quarrel.

Two things suddenly seemed to happen at once. The sound of an explosion filled the air loud enough to make the three students nearly jump out of their skin. In the distance, one of the city's buildings had erupted into spiraling flames, billowing black smoke and embers floating upwards into the air as the tall building threatened to collapse. Whatever had caused the explosion sent the town into a panic. Sieghart could vaguely make out fleeing forms of the citizens as they rushed down the streets, shoving each other out of the way and even going so far as to attack one another.

"Lass! Sieghart! Look!" Arme shrieked, pointing down at the three students that were assembled around the fountain in the main courtyard.

Sieghart's eyes widened in terror as he caught sight of what Arme was pointing at. The boy that the girl was arguing with had lunged at her, pinning her to the ground as he latched onto her neck with his teeth. Blood was spurting up from the wound as she shrieked and cried in terror for someone to help her. Sieghart couldn't move as she soon stopped writhing, growing as still as possible. He knew she was dead; he knew that man had just killed her in broad daylight, and all he could do was watch it happen.

Arme had begun to cry at the sights happening before her; Lass grabbing her and pulling her into a tight hug, trying to comfort her the best he possibly could. Sieghart stumbled back away from the railing, holding his head and trying to calm himself down. He knew something was horribly wrong within the town, and he had to warn the other students and the principal to get them to safety. Without a single word to Lass and Arme, Sieghart turned on his heel and ran for the door that connected to the stairwell that lead down into the main building.

"Sieghart! Where are you going?" Lass shouted, Sieghart turning his head to look at him as he ran towards the door; rage and terror were evident in his silver eyes, making Lass grow silent immediately.

"To get help and tell the principal! We can't just leave something like this alone and pretend it never happened!" Sieghart spat, flinging the door open and rushing down the stairs as fast as he could.

It didn't take long to reach the main hallway of the first floor of the school. Sieghart had ran down the stairs so quickly he nearly tripped due to almost missing a step. He was fueled by fear; the adrenaline coursing through his body and making him run as fast as he possibly could muster. This act was something that would beyond amaze anyone that knew him well.

The principal's office was at the end of long hallway. Sieghart prayed she was in there and not roaming about; he wouldn't be able to find her otherwise. The walls on either side of him were practically a blur as he ran as fast as he could, thankful that no one else was in the hallway to slow down his progress. Sieghart needed to get help as fast as humanly possible.

"Principal!" Sieghart called once he reached the office, swinging the door open with enough force to cause it to slam into the wall and almost leave a dent in the plaster. "Principal, it's an emergency!"

By a stroke of luck, the principal sat at her desk doing her paperwork. Her hand was hastily writing and signing papers; just like usual, the principal was extremely busy. She sighed as Sieghart broke her concentration, patiently putting her pen down and leaning back in her chair; motioning for Sieghart to step inside and adress what he needed.

"Yes what is it, Zeke?" The principal, Miss Masters, asked. Her red eyes scanned him over with a look of impatience. Sieghart had visited her office plenty in the past, though it was never on good conditions. He frequently got into fights and skipped classes to the point that Miss Masters simply refered to him as a juvenile delinquent that needed to be taught a great deal of respect and manners.

"Miss Masters, a fight has broken out on campus! A girl was killed in the main courtyard!" Sieghart frantically explained while trying to catch his breath at the same time. "You have to get the students somewhere safe!"

Miss Masters sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. She clearly didn't believe Sieghart, but as the principal she knew it was her duty to check and make sure everything was alright. Standing up from her desk, she made her way across the room, easily pushing past Sieghart and through the door. Miss Masters kept fast pace as she walked down the hall, trailing her fingers through her long blonde hair with a sigh. Truth be told, she was actually rather scared that what Sieghart said was indeed true. If it was, many problems would arise not only for her, but for the parents of the student as well.

Sieghart trailed behind her, walking at a brisk pace to keep up with her easily. He fiddled with the chains on his belt as they walked to keep his mind off of the horrifying events that had just taken place. It wasn't long before the two of them reached the main entrance of the school, Miss Masters not wasting any time as she pushed the doors open and walked outside. Sieghart followed her, keeping on his guard as they neared the main courtyard; he knew that man was still out here somewhere.

"Now, where was this fight you were speaking of Zeke?" Miss Masters asked, looking around but seeing no trace of any students in the vicinity. "I see nothing."

Sieghart could tell she was getting rather impatient and annoyed, he had disturbed her work after all. "Er, well. It was near the fountain; that's where the girl was attacked by another student. He killed her in plain sight." Sieghart sighed. He didn't know how to explain it without being overly blunt and to the point.

Miss Masters shook her head and walked towards the location of the fountain, passing by several trees as she stepped down the bricked pathway. Her high heels clacked on the pathway as she made her way towards the fountain, her patience growing thin. Soon enough, in the distance was the large fountain. Two girls stood at its edge, seemingly watching the water as it flowed down from the intricate spire in the center.

"Excuse me, ladies. Shouldn't you be in class?" Miss Masters called, "This is no time to be roaming around."

Sieghart stopped in his tracks suddenly, his silver eyes growing wide. He recognized the black haired girl; she was the one that was killed by the boy several minutes ago. Upon closer inspection Sieghart was also able to make out a large bloodstain on the bricks beside the fountain in the exact same place the girl was killed. He looked at Miss Masters as she continued to walk towards the two girls, fear taking over his entire being.

"Miss Masters, wait!" Sieghart shouted, but she simply ignored his plea and grabbed onto the black haired girl's shoulder.

Moments passed and she didn't budge an inch. She stood there unmoving; head lowered down staring at the ground as though something of importance lay between the cracks in the bricks. The other girl beside her was the same way; unresponsive and deathly silent. Neither payed attention to Miss Masters as she spoke to the two of them.

Then, without warning, it happened. Sieghart stood completely frozen beside one of the trees, unable to do anything but watch.

* * *

**I feel kinda evil, leaving off with a cliffhanger on the first chapter. xD **

**Review and lemme know what you think, please~! :3**


End file.
